Not here
by lightskin
Summary: A kataang one-shot fic. Based on the comic book The Promise part 2. While they are staying the night at the Avatar Aang's fanclub house. See what happens. Some mature content inside. Image used is based on the story. Go check it out at my dA page. :


_**Based on The Promise part 2. If you don't want some spoilers then don't read.**_

_**Did a picture of it too.**_

_** art/Katara-not-here-The-Promise-Oneshot-uploaded-310092698 hope you like it!**_

Aang was really happy and excited over the fanclub they've done for him and actually…build a place that would look like the western air temple. It just made him feel back home and close to his people.

"Avatar Aang.." One of the co-founders of the fanclub spoke. "We have prepared the room where you'll be staying tonight. It's the largest and nicest one of the clubhouse." Aang bent to put his hands together in order to give his thanks. "Thank you very mu-" before he could finish, Katara interrupted "And where am _I_ staying if I am able to know?" "Ah, yes, of course, it would be this way, please, follow me…" the girl answered to the annoyed and quite jealous waterbender. "Oh, Katara is staying with me, do not bother to please, you've done too much already" Aang said with a happy and convinced voice in which put a big smile on Katara's face. "Oh, umm, yes, right, of course, well, I'll be like, going now. I'm hoping you'll have a good night, Avatar Aang." The girl fled, being the annoyed one by Aang's last words.

Katara took one of Aang's hands and led him in the bedroom. "Oh, sweetie, thank you for letting me stay with you!" with a sweet and content voice she embraced one of his boyfriend's arms never wanting to let go. "heh, sweetie, you don't even need to thank me. We were going to share a room either way if we hadn't met those girls." Aang blushed somewhat a little even if saying it so seriously. Yeah, the fact of his girlfriend Katara would be sleeping not just in the same room, but in the same bed made him feel so good, yet so, so weird inside of him. Katara just walked over to the bed and put her bag to one side of it. She looked around while speaking "hmm, I gotta give those girls some credit. This does look like a western air temple room. It's well, nice…". "I agree! It looks just like one!" Aang just jumped over to the bed with some airbending and layed with his back on it and arms on the back of his head.

Katara layed on her profile facing Aang. "Can you believe we're actually sleeping together?" she said with a giggle, as if being a funny conversation. "Huh? Are you saying you mind that we do? Because I can sleep on the floor if you feel uncomf-"

Katara just placed her hand on his mouth. "Aang, no. I don't mean it like that. Of course I don't mind sleeping next to you...with you" Aang grinned at her and leaned his body to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "heh, I'm happy for that." He said while returning to his laying position and closing his eyes. "You know what we could do?" she quietly positioned herself on top of Aang with her legs at both his sides. "Uuhhh, wha-what are you doing, Katara?" Aang momentaneously sat real quick because of Katara's position.

"Well, I just thought, since we're here, alone, maybe we caaaan…" Both were feeling their bodies heat up at the situation they were in. "Katara…" Aang said seductively. "…not here" "Ssshhh…sweetie, it's fine. We'll just…be…" As Katara was barely speaking she trailed little soft kisses on Aang's face, from his cheek to his ear, down to his chin and lips. Aang could do nothing but stay still with eyes barely opened.

"Ka-ta…ra.." he then, started moving slowly his lips, kissing her, while also going with his hands over to her hips, caressing her, all the way down her legs, _feeling her_. And she wasn't just kissing the boy. She was devouring him; his face, his shoulder, his chest, moving her hands through his body, feeling his skinny yet muscled body. Suddenly, he placed his arms all around her and started kissing her neck. Katara only worried about taking some hair off the way so Aang could have all that flesh for himself.

"S-sweetie…Aaaang…" she whispered her name countless times. Aang had not felt so much ecstasy in his entire life. This was turning him on so bad. He had to stop, he wanted to, but there was no stopping him. He continued to please Katara in a way they had never experienced before. Little moans and sighs were coming at all times from the young couple. If felt like hours to them, but there were only a few seconds, when Aang felt something down his stomach.

"Aah..K-Katara, we n-need to stop right now…" he said nervously. Katara was not suprised. "Y-yeah. I..felt it too…" she blushed furiously. She moved from Aang's legs and sat back on her respective place on the bed. Aang could only be shocked and nervous at the thought of what they had just done, and maybe about to do. "I-uh, I-I liked that…" Aang admited to his girlfriend. "Eh, I did too, very much…" Katara responded equally. She stood up and grabbed her bag to put out some things.

"I brought some pygamas. For you too." she mentioned as Aang turned to see her. Apparently, Aang's nose was slightly bleeding. "Katara! Don't tempt me so!" he screamed while looking over to a waterbender taking slowly her clothing off.

_**Hope you guys liked it! I know, it's a little bit off. But hey, they are a couple now. Haha**_. _**And I always seems to write very late at night so no one is disturbing me, so there are probably mistakes. Sorry about that.**_


End file.
